Alice
Alice (born 27 April 1995) is Tony's girlfriend who was introduced in Tony and the true love. Tony and the true love In this story, Alice begins in the class and gets a crush on Tony after his charming introducing. After a courple of days, Alice asks Tony at the diner if he wants to do something in the weekend. However, Tony polite refusers due to the camp he was going to. However, Tony gives her his telephone number. After getting a sms from Alice, Tony and Patrick walks around and suddenly meets Alice who sits on a mountain. When she later asks if she can come to the camp, Patrick agrees and the trio walks back to Eggdale. After watching the movie Friday the 13th, they goes to sleep, but Tony sneaks out and dances to some music. Alice notices him and asks if she to can dance to which Tony agrees. After dancing around, they take a walk and looks at the stars. When returning, Alice kisses him goodnight and walks up to the house, watching Tony walk a little more. The Next day, Alice goes with Tony to the bath house where she lies with her head on Tony's shoulder. After playing in the water a little, she tells a little more about herself which makes Tony tells about himself. After finnishing his story, Alice gets a even deeper crush on him. A few days later, Alice goes with Tony to Thorild, Tonys old school where she meets George and the other classmates. When returning back, Tony's classmate Rasmus gets jealous and first tries to bully Tony in order to get Alice to think he is a idiot. While Tony runs away, thinking Alice hates him, Alice gets sad as well and runs after him. Failing to find him, Alice runs to Thorild and asks George where he might be, he replies by saying that Tony often used to hide at the Old School Ruin. While getting there, she sees Tony crying on a rock and walks there, saying that she absolutley not hates him before caresses his cheek. Walking back hand in hand. When Rasmus sees this, he gets furious and threatends Tony's friend Ottosson into inventing The Destroying Machine. The Next Day at the break, Rasmus tricks Tony and Alice out to a spot and tries to shoot them, however accidently hits the ground instead. When Tony and Alice learns that the world will go down if they don't do something, they quickly collects their friends and tells them to go to Eggdale. After a few days with planning, The day for the World end is arrived and the gang goes through the plan one last time. While going through it, Tony suddenly notices Rasmus stealing The Love Machine, the only way to save the world. He however stops Rasmus at the last second and together with Alice, George and Patrick, they drives as fast they can to get to the Big Mountain where the machine should be placed. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang tries to stop Rasmus but fails one by one until troublemaker Loke hits the car wheel on Rasmus's Car with a firecracker causing him to drive into a tree. After stealíng a new car, Rasmus makes it to the mountain before Tony and Alice. Standing face to face with Rasmus, Rasmus attacks Tony and knocks him unconscious. When she sees Rasmus insulting and mocking the boy she loves most in the world, Alice completley loses it and begins to attack Rasmus, saying it's he who is a monster and not Tony. After knocking Rasmus to the ground, she is knocked out herself while Rasmus grabbs her leg, Tony wakes up and gets driven by the power of love to punch Rasmus out of a cliff, appearntly killing him. While he cries over Alice, thinking she is dead, she soon wakes up and hugs him. However, Rasmus who survived by catching a tree limb in his fall, rushes towards them for one last attack, but Alice, who had enough of him, punches him so hard in the face that he is knocked off the cliff and falls down to the ground below, however grabbs a tree limb which breaks his fall again. While trying to get away, he is catched by the rest of the gang who punishes him for his crimes. With only a few seconds left, Tony saves the world by placing the machine on the right spot, using the love Tony and Alice used to fight Rasmus. After Max, Arne and Robin starts to mock Tony, he walks away sadly which makes Alice so upset that she lectures them and tells them that Tony might be tough, but he is not the only villian which makes them finally opening their eyes. After the lecture, she walks over to Tony and tells him that she loves him. When Tony asks why, Alice responds that she loves Tony for what he has in the inside, not what he does. After yelling out that the danger is over, he and Alice kisses each other. The Next day, a big party is thrown for Tony. At the Party, Tony tells that he together with Alice will train away his greedieness and selfishness. The story ends with Alice and Tony kissing eatch other. Tony and the Golden Goose Alice will appear in this sequel to Tony and the true love. Tony and Alice, here in a deep relationship travels around the world together with George and Patrick to find the golden goose. Rasmus, the villian from the first movie tries to stop them but fails and finally in the end Tony and Rasmus once again battles each other. Trivia *In the book, nothing more than her eye colour and her hair colour was revealed. The Purpose with this was to have the reader to think out how she looked. Alluding to the writer, Alice is looking like the readers dream girl. *When she will appear in future stories, she will have a look reminding about Alice Hardy in Friday the 13th. *First girlfriend of Tony. *Was from the beginning named Cissi after the writers sister, but the name was changed to Alice in the middle of the production. Category:Born 1995 Category:Females Category:Characters in Tony and the true love Category:Heroes Category:School Characters Category:Relationships Characters Category:Good Characters